


Light and Darkness

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Namiku - Freeform, Oneshot, Post-KHIII, SoKai Eluded To
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: In Riku’s mind, Naminé is trying to convince him she’s dark--while he tries to convince her she's light--but even though he couldn’t predict this... perhaps something new and beautiful is born from this.
Relationships: Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 11





	Light and Darkness

**Riku’s PoV**

"Riku, what would you say if I told you my eyes are actually a dark purple—and you can see that if I’m around blacklights—but that the darkness in me… the darkness I can’t control, from being a former Nobody, acts to hide it most of the time?" Naminé asked Riku out of the blew one day.

The two of them were at a doctor’s office of all places—and Riku had gone in there with Naminé, as she’d wanted the moral support since she’d never done this before—and while the doctor was gone… she seemed to be trying to prove to Riku she was darker than most people took her for?

Riku couldn’t really understand why. What? Was she going to lie to the doctor, and felt bad about it, and thus was being truthful with him? Or if she _was_ going to be dishonest… did she want him to tell the doc the truth if she ever fell seriously ill—and fainted, or something—and he had to tell the medical staff the truth to help her?

Deciding to give Naminé the answer she wanted—since she seemed to want Riku to recognize she could be bad… even though he’d done worse than she ever had—he said this: "I'd say I'm not surprised, since I _have_ listened to you say before that you're not as good as people think you are, Naminé."

_But even if that is true… is it really a bad thing if it drew us together?_ Riku wanted to ask, but didn’t since it seemed too bold. So far, he and Naminé were just friends. And if that was the way she wanted it to be, it would stay that way. But Riku couldn’t help admitting, as he brushed a tangled out of Naminé’s hair before the doc entered the room, "But I'd also say you're probably the only one who could have black-esque eyes and still look beautiful and innocent with them." And at that compliment, Naminé put her hand on the one Riku had in her hair. "…You're too kind, Riku," she said finally. "Really, you are... but you don’t seem to see it. Anyway, if we're ever around a blacklight… I'll show you what my eyes look like there."

At this point, the doctor had walked into the room—and was examining Naminé’s breathing—but Riku couldn’t leave well enough alone, and he began whispering in her ear. He stayed far enough away that he didn’t disturb any of the genius’ tests, but he also couldn’t let Naminé think she was a monster any longer, either."Please- please do that, Naminé… But just know that even if your eyes are purple bordering on black… it doesn’t make you evil. One, because associating dark colors with evilness is stupid to begin with. Look at our favorite hero of light’s clothes. And secondly… everyone sees things differently. Like, some even argue the sky isn’t really blue since it doesn’t look that way to everyone.”

Naminé giggled for Riku’s words—or so he presumed—as the doctor said that she was right as rain and handed her a lollipop. "Riku… are you using what people sometimes say to debunk religion to defend me here? I can appreciate that."

That seemed like a weird way to respond to Riku—and it probably wasn’t what he would have said, or hoped for, with his declaration—but then again, it also made a strange sort of sense. Naminé had only recently figured out that some worlds believed in gods... but she didn't know how to feel about them, because she thought if they existed they wouldn't have made her suffer so.

But before Riku could get too distracted by all these crazy and differing thoughts, Naminé did something that took them both aback, he thought. She kissed him on the cheek, and his heart positively soared.

...

After that bizarre visit to the doctor’s office, Naminé made good on her promise to show Riku what she'd meant about her eyes—while in line for an indoor rollercoaster, that seemed to have blacklights everywhere. And when her irises ended up _glowing_ an amethyst-ruby, Riku thought he understood how Sora must have felt when he'd seen Kairi's violet eyes for the first time; Riku had only ever liked Kairi... but he now knew that he loved Naminé, like Sora did Kairi.

And it took everything Riku had within him, to not pull Naminé into his arms and kiss her senselessly. But since they hadn't touched that day since her peck on his cheek, Riku remained stoic.

...

The memory where Riku first saw Naminé as beautiful, and realized that he adored her, was one of his greatest memories (but did the knight in this story deserve such happiness?)… he still hated how she seemed to have such low self-esteem. So just days later, Riku began in various ways to try and show Naminé just how _light_ she was.

He convinced her to stand in front of some artists, like herself, who had later gushed about how she looked so perfect and they’d use her as a design for their villain’s foil… Riku also he had her bake for the first time in front of a live audience, outdoors, and everyone there concluded that Naminé was the cutest and sweetest chef ever. Riku even motioned for Naminé to write an essay for a college professor, saying what she'd spend a million munny on... in knowing she'd say something selfless and the teacher would tell her she was that.

But it was when Riku was out of ideas, and thinking of having her stand on a scale during a game at an amusement park—to prove she was light in the physical sense, too—that Naminé seemed to lose it and laughed at him from behind her hand.

"Naminé, what-"

But she cut him off with one hand held up. "Oh, Riku. You very much failed this test. But I think that, in the end, that’s okay… I was hoping that if I made you think _I_ was dark, you'd realize you weren't by extension... but all you cared about was proving me wrong and making me feel better. But if even that still doesn't show you how good you are... I guess I'll just have to remind you of it every day... and tell you that I love you."

And just like that, Riku felt as though the ground had fallen out from beneath him. For, first off… he'd thought that Naminé was no longer interested in him, since she hadn’t touched him at all lately... but really, she _loved_ him? And Riku’d been trying to get Naminé to see the pure soul that she had... but she’d also been trying that for him, during these crazy dates he’d come up with?

To say that Riku had never felt as cherished as he did now, would have been an understatement.

"Naminé-" Riku started, perhaps trying to return the sentiment… but he had no idea what to say. He didn’t think that words could carry it.

And Naminé, who had had won a prize for an amusement park guesser thinking she was twelve when she was in fact seventeen, smiled as she handed Riku the megaphone she'd just gotten. "Still a man of few words, I see. But that's okay… this way I'll for sure hear them when you want to say them. And Riku… if you ever need it to yell that the world is hurting you… please do so. And I’ll come running for you immediately, if you do. Like you did for me, in getting me a new body."

Then, the couple headed back to that dark inside roller coaster, and Riku _did_ conquer one of his issues as he spoke into the device. "I love you, dark-eyed girl."

And those simple words seemed to make Naminé smile, as if the sun had come out for the first time. “And I- I love you, light-eyed boy.”

On the ride, Riku accidentally dropped the megaphone—and Naminé’s body finally stopped magicking her eyes a pale blue—and they leaned on each _other_ as a crutch.


End file.
